Data collection devices are a class of device used to collect, process, and transfer data to a data processing system. Data collection devices may be provisioned with one or more of a variety of data collection sub-systems including: imager, laser scanner, RFID scanner, and magnetic media scanner. Such sub-systems generally scan some data bearing device such as dataforms (e.g. barcodes), magnetic stripes, and RFID tags. The collected data is processed within the data collection device by a processor and associated circuits. The type and amount of processing may vary depending on the class of device, but usually includes, at a minimum, decoding the output of the data collection sub-system to generate a string of data corresponding to the encoded data contained within the data bearing device. The decoded data is then generally transferred using any number of wired and wireless communication paths, such as 802.11, cellular, IrDA, USB, serial and parallel paths.
Generally, data collection devices can be thought of as falling into three classes, fixed, mobile, and handheld. Fixed devices are generally incorporated into stationary objects such as point of sale systems (examples include transaction terminals and image kiosks) and walls (examples include RFID tracking devices). Mobile devices generally have similar electronic configurations to fixed devices, but are mechanically designed to be mounted on movable objects, such as carts and fork lifts. Finally, hand held devices are designed to be carried around by a user (examples include portable data terminals (PDTs), and bar code scanners).
Many handheld and mobile class devices are utilized in environments wherein the lighting is less than ideal. For example, one industry where data collection devices are popular is package delivery. Delivery persons are often called upon to utilize portable data collection devices in poorly illuminated areas such as the back of delivery trucks. Another industry that extensively utilize data collection devices is the warehousing industry where workers area often in dimly lit areas for much of their shifts. The classic solution in these and other industries is to carry a flashlight in addition to the data collection device. This can be cumbersome where additional items are also being carried, such as packages. The present inventors have recognized a need for a more user friendly solution to illuminating dark areas.